A Farewell Song
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang ayah untuk anaknya. Memberikan rasa kasih sayang yang tidak terhingga. Lagu selamat tinggal bukanlah sebuah perpisahan melainkan lagu kebahagiaan untuk memulai hari-hari yang baru. #42


**A Farewell Song**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hoshi wa Utau (Twinkle Star) © Natsuki Takaya

**Warning: OOC, typos, deskripsi seadanya, lagu selamat tinggal untuk diri yang dulu | Genre: General | Rate: K+ | Original Character: Sakuya Shina**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

Gadis berambut cokelat muda berlari menuju stasiun kereta api. Dia sedang mengejar sesuatu makanya gadis tersebut terburu-buru. Nafasnya terlihat sesak karena gadis bernama Sakuya Shina baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Alasan Sakuya berlari dikarenakan pesan tertulis dan rekaman lagu dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sama dengan rambut Sakuya.

_Semoga belum terlambat_, bisik Sakuya dalam hati. Nafasnya sudah diambang batas. Sakuya berhenti sesaat sambil memegang dinding di sampingnya sebagai penyangganya.

Sakuya mengatur nafas. Sakuya memegang dada yang sedikit nyeri. Sakuya meringis kesakitan. Gara-gara kesakitan itu, Sakuya lemas dan duduk jatuh di atas aspal. Jantungnya tidak kuat untuk berlari sekuat mungkin, tapi saat ini Sakuya harus mengejar pemuda tersebut sebelum masuk ke kereta api pada waktunya.

_Aku harus cepat. Semoga saja dia belum masuk ke kereta api, _gumam Sakuya. Sakuya merasa ngantuk, lalu pingsan. Kepalanya disandarkan di dinding sampingnya. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di pelipis dan kening pucatnya. Bibirnya kembali memutih dan pecah-pecah. Tidak kuasa berdiri, Sakuya pingsan.

Sakuya kembali memimpikan saat-saat di mana dia mendapatkan surat dari seorang suster kepadanya. Sakuya bisa merasakan tetesan air mata dan pucat wajahnya.

* * *

**Flashback beberapa setengah jam yang lalu:**

_Gadis berambut cokelat muda tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Berkat bantuan laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun dan gadis berambut panjang hitam, Sakuya bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan menghirup udara segar di sana._

"_Sekarang sudah beres. Nah, tinggal kita memanggil taksi. Sebelum itu, Saku lebih baik minum obat," kata gadis berambut panjang bernama Hijiri Honjo, gadis cantik tapi sangat sadis (itu kata orang-orang termasuk teman sekolahnya)._

"_Ada alasan apa kamu datang kemari? Apa hanya untuk memperolok-olokku karena tidak menjaga Sakuya?" tanya laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun bernama Kanade._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang kemari? Saku tidak pernah melarangku datang ke sini, 'kan? Dan aku juga senang saat aku selalu memperolok-olokmu karena tidak bisa menjaga Saku," sahut Hijiri menantang Kanade dengan wajah sengirannya._

"_Apa kamu bilang?!" Kanade terlihat kesal saat Hijiri mengatai-ngatai hal membuatnya tersinggung. Kanade mengangkat alis siap menantang Hijiri._

_Sakuya pucat pasi karena melihat dua orang disayanginya bertengkar. Aura mencekam di sekitar Sakuya membuatnya merinding dan sangat takut jika tiba-tiba mereka berdua akan berdebat hebat di dalam Rumah Sakit. Mumpung Sakuya sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, Sakuya melerai Hijiri dan Kanade dengan berada di tengah mereka berdua._

"_He-hentikan, kalian berdua!" teriak Sakuya setelah melerai Hijiri dan Kanade. Sakuya mengatur napas, lalu melihat Hijiri dan Kanade. "Kana -_chan, _Sei-_chan, _aku mohon untuk tidak bertengkar di sini. Aku mohon pada kalian berdua." Sakuya mengambil obat di tempat tidur. "Tenang saja. Aku akan meminum obat ini, Sei-_chan. _Jadi, aku mohon tenangkanlah diri Sei _-chan._"_

"_Baiklah, Saku." Hijiri menghentikan perdebatan tersebut. Dia mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Sakuya._

_Kanade yang setengah kesal, mengambil barang-barang Sakuya dan pergi keluar. Rasa jengkel dideritanya membuat Kanade iri pada Hijiri karena bisa melindungi Sakuya._

_Sakuya melihat Kanade keluar Cuma menghela napas. _

_Setelah meminum obat, Hijiri meminta Sakuya untuk tetap di kamarnya sebelum Hijiri kembali. Hijiri meminta izin untuk membayar biaya perawatan Sakuya di Rumah Sakit sekalian menelepon taksi. Sakuya Cuma menurut tanpa bilang apa-apa karena tenaganya terkuras habis saat berteriak tadi._

_Beberapa detik saat Hijiri keluar dari kamar rawat Sakuya, suster datang membawakan sebuah amplop besar di tangannya. "Nona Shina, ada surat untuk Anda. Kirimannya mungkin tadi karena orang itu memberikannya secara terburu-buru."_

"_Surat apa, suster?" tanya Sakuya melihat amplop besar di tangan suster tersebut. Suster Cuma menyerahkannya tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi. Suster tersebut keluar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakuya. Sakuya hanya memiringkan kepala pada suster yang aneh tersebut._

_Sakuya membuka pengait amplop tersebut. Sakuya mengambil isi di dalam amplop itu. Sakuya mendapati surat dan sebuah _I-pod MP3. _Sakuya mengambil _headset _di dalam tasnya dan memasangnya ke _I-Pod MP3.

_Sakuya mendengar dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba Sakuya mengerti apa maksud lagu tersebut. Lalu, Sakuya cepat-cepat membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Alhasil, Sakuya menangis membaca surat selamat tinggal tersebut._

_Buru-buru Sakuya keluar kamar menuju pintu keluar Rumah Sakit. Sakuya tidak pamit pada Hijiri dan Kanade. Sakuya berpapasan tanpa melihat Kanade dan Hijiri yang berada di situ, di ruang pembayaran._

_Sakuya keluar juga tanpa memanggil taksi. Jarak antara Rumah Sakit dan stasiun kereta api tidak terlalu jauh. Jadinya Sakuya bisa berlari saja tanpa tahu kondisinya baru pulih benar. Sakuya harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum pemuda di dalam surat itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Sakuya membuka mata. Terdengar suara kereta api yang menandakan kalau kereta api sudah pergi. Itu berarti pemuda tersebut telah pergi. Sakuya menitikkan air mata. Tapi, ada rasa hangat menjalarnya. Rasa hangat itu adalah pemberian hadiah dari seorang tidak dikenal. Ternyata pengirimnya adalah pemuda itu dan istri pemuda tersebut.

"... Ayah..." gumam Sakuya lelah. Rasa lelah menghampirinya. Sakuya mengeratkan surat tersebut sampai berkerut. Sakuya pingsan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa lagi memintanya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Untung saja Kanade dan Hijiri mengejar Sakuya. Kalau tidak, Sakuya akan meninggal di tengah jalan dalam kondisi masih belum sehat. Tubuh Sakuya diangkat oleh Kanade ke gendongannya. Dibantu oleh Hijiri, Chihiro, dan Yuri yang tiba-tiba berada di situ.

Sakuya masih menangis tidak terkira. Gumamannya memanggil nama 'ayah'. Itu pertanda Sakuya masih menyayangi ayah dan ibu tirinya. Sudah lewat masa sulit, Sakuya selalu merindukan sang ayah walaupun ayahnya dan ibu tiri tidak pernah memperhatikan dirinya. Lama kelamaan mereka menyadari kalau Sakuya sangat berarti di dalam hatinya, itu tanda kasih sayang.

Selamat tinggal bukan berarti tidak bertemu lagi, 'kan? Jadi, mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi di suatu tempat dan tidak akan diperkirakan oleh apa pun.

Sebelum itu, mari kita lihat apa isi surat dari sang ayah untuk Sakuya. Ini isinya:

_To Sakuya Shina,_

_Ayah minta maaf atas perlakuan ayah kepadamu, anakku. Ayah tidak mengira akan begini jadinya saat melihatmu terpuruk di Rumah Sakit karena sakit jantungmu. Ayah berharap hadiah yang ayah berikan untukmu tidak kamu sia-siakan. Ayah memilihnya bersama ibu tirimu. Jadi, jaga baik-baik ya, benda itu._

_Ayah mau pamit pulang bersama dengan ibu tirimu, anakku. Ayah tidak tahu kapan ayah datang kembali untuk melihatmu tumbuh besar. Tapi, ayah akan senang sekali kalau kamu pulang kembali ke rumah. Pintu rumah akan selalu terbuka untukmu, anakku._

_Jangan lupa, ya, ayah dan ibu tirimu sangat menyayangimu karena kamu giat memberikan hadiah tulus hati kepada kami. Kami harap kamu mau memaafkan kami atas perlakuan kami selama ini kepadamu, anakku._

_Jaga diri, ya, anakku, Sakuya. Ayah memang mengucapkan selamat tinggal bukan berarti ayah melupakanmu. Kamu tetap anak ayah untuk selamanya. Jadi, datanglah ke pelukan ayah selama kamu mau._

_From Dad, Jiro Shina._

_P.S: Cinta ayah untukmu selalu, anakku. Ini bukan selamat tinggal. Dengarkanlah lagu itu, kamu tidak sendirian lagi._

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Cinta ayah untuk setiap anak-anaknya! \(^0^)/

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date: **Makassar, 07 Maret 2013


End file.
